


Leave of Absence

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Language, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Another idea is some kind of smut with Steve where you take him to a tropical beach for the first time (I'm convinced he has probably not been on vacation to like Hawaii or something like that before)...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I promised her (my promptee) that this mini-series was going to be so smutty, she'd want to take some time off and live in a convent afterwards. And let's see if you guys can find the two Easter eggs I dropped in there._

"Director Fury wants to see you, Agent." Commander Hill stopped me just as I was about to enter the elevator to go home.

I mentally groaned, but turned around. It had been a fucking long week, and I was looking forward to spending the weekend with Steve for a change. "Did he say what for?"

"He had a reply to your request, was all he said."

Immediately, I perked up. I had only one request, or rather two related requests, in with the Director at the moment, and it concerned this very weekend. "On my way," I said without any more hesitation and strode into the elevator. But instead of taking it down to the garage, I took it up to the top floor. Hurrying through the almost deserted office landscape, I reached the Director's office and knocked on the glass door.

"Enter," came a commanding voice.

Director Fury sat in his chair, looking out of the cityscape of Washington D.C.

"You wanted to see me, Director," I stated as a greeting.

He turned around, his elbows on the armrests and his hands folded in front of his face. "Yes, Agent. About your request for a leave of absence for you and Captain Rogers, it has been..." He started pressing on the touchscreen embedded into his desk. I saw the request I had sent in fill the screen, with a – "approved," in green letters at the top.

I sighed in relief. Steve really needed some time off. I had asked him to go on vacation for a long time, but he always had an excuse. I saw the strain on him now, and had decided to go over his head on this one. I figured it was in the best interest of not only his health, but the continued success of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s missions.

"As for you request to use The 815, I had to pull some strings, but it too has been approved."

I gaped at the Director, and couldn't help the question that slipped from me. "Are you serious? Sir?"

There was a twinkle in his brown eyes. "Very serious. You know the protocol though, so I need your voice confirmation and your fingerprint."

* * *

"Pack up, Steve! We're leaving!" I called into the apartment the moment I opened the front door.

"Another mission already?" came his immediate response from the office.

I debated for a short second to actually say yes, it would be the easiest way of getting him out of the house. But if we were to enjoy our time off properly, I didn't want to lie to him about it. "No, we're going to The 815."

Steve's heavy footsteps came into the living room as I set my bag down and pulled off my jacket and shoes. "The 815? Isn't that the -?"

"The island that is usually reserved for extra special training missions, yes. The island that is on such a classified location that I need to have my memory modified afterwards, yes."

"Why?"

"Because we need some time off, and I have gotten Director Fury's permission to use The 815 until Monday morning."

"Doll, you know I can't do that! And I can't let you do that! Get your memory wiped afterwards!" He stood in the middle of the floor, hands on his hips.

I raised my eyebrow at him, walking slowly towards him. "Too late, I've already gotten the coordinates. You need time off, Steve. You need to relax a bit before you run yourself into a brick wall. I need time off. And I need to be alone with you, away from everything."

"As much as I love the sound of that, I just can't."

"Oh, bloody hell, Rogers." I walked up and poked his hard chest. "You think so highly of yourself that you think S.H.I.E.L.D. won't last four days without you? We lasted quite a many years without you."

He feigned hurt, and pulled me towards him. I crashed into his chest. "You wound me, woman!" His shoulders shook as he pretended to cry into my hair.

"Please, Steve," I murmured against his chest and laid my arms around his neck. "Director's orders."

"Fine," he relented, pulling me tighter and lifting me off my feet, kissing me. "We'll take a short vacation. You better make it worth my while, doll."

I leaned back in his arms. "Oh really? You may be my captain at work, but everywhere else, I'm _your_ fucking captain."

"Language, doll," he hissed, his breath fanning across my face, sending a shiver down my spine. "Or you won't get to fuck your captain."

* * *

The location of The 815 was so classified that no one really knew where it was. Not even the World Security Council. The GPS coordinates were locked in a file on the S.H.I.E.L.D. servers and there was a whole process for extracting it.

Rumour has it there are some people who know. The pilots that fly the agents out there for training missions have to know. I don't know if they get their memory wiped afterwards, but I don't think so somehow. They're kind of like our own _Unspeakables_ , where their only job is to know where it is and fly people back and forth.

On some occasions, other agents get to know the location. But that's very special occasions. So what kind of strings Fury had to pull to let _me_ have access, goodness knows. I only hoped it wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass.

Steve sat in the back of the Quinjet while I piloted. With his excellent sense of direction, he could probably figure out the location by watching the tides and the clouds or something. I didn't want to have his memory modified. It was a complicated and risky procedure, but I figured the risk was worth it for me, if Steve and I could get a few days completely alone on a deserted tropical island.

"There it is," I announced, waking Steve from his dozing off in one of the jump seats.

He stood up and leaned over my chair, his hands on my shoulders. "Wow."

It was an oval shape broken up by little coves. The beaches were stark white, the water turquoise, and the vegetation in various shades of green with splats of bright colour here and there. It was absolutely perfect.

"I've been here once before," I said as I navigated the Quinjet to a landing strip some way inland. "Training for a spec op a year or two before you showed up. We were flown here with blindfolds on and in the cargo holds of one of the larger jets."

"Isn't all this secrecy a bit much? A bit paranoid?"

"Probably, but I can't blame them. They have technology here that can manipulate the climate to some extent, so it's perfect for training in extreme hot and humid conditions and in thunderstorms. There are areas of such dense vegetation that it's excellent for training stealth and tracking. And you know, if everyone knew about it, the technology could be compromised and wouldn't everyone want to go here for their time off?"

"I see your point."

I stood up after having powered down the jet, and leaned into Steve for a moment, relishing in the silence and the start of our vacation.

"Which makes me wonder, what makes you so special that you can use it for _your_ time off?"

I lightly punched his chest. "I'm plenty special, so you better behave, Captain, or you won't be getting any at all this weekend."

Steve laughed out loud, the sound vibrating through his chest and into my cheek. He knew damn well that was an empty threat. Especially since the first thing we did after we had locked ourselves into one of the small barracks, was to get undressed with the intention of taking a shower, but then Steve pulled me by the waist and bent down to kiss me, thanking me for taking him away for the weekend.

Knowing we were all alone on this beautiful island, realising we could be as loud as we wanted, do whatever we wanted, for four days, felt so incredibly liberating. It made me drag Steve along with me, until my legs hit the bed, and I fell down. He tumbled after me, using his arms to not crush me.

He looked down at me, searching my eyes for something, and staring back into those blue ones I loved so much made me a little lightheaded. Needing his air, I put my hands around his head and brought him down to my lips, pressing hard, breathing him in. He immediately opened up to me, and our tongues met in a sensual dance. Slowly he kissed me, one hand in my hair, the other softly caressing my face. I let my hands roam his back, feeling the contours of each muscle.

"I fucking love you," I murmured against his lips when the need for air had us separate for a moment.

"Language." He hummed against my cheek. "But I love you too."

As he found my lips again, his body completely covering mine, I felt him not quite soft against my stomach and started rocking my hips. This earned me a groan, and a sensation of him hardening. Instinctively, Steve began grinding back, needing the friction, and his kisses turned more aggressive.

I wrapped my legs around him and rotated my hips, searching for his cock. The moment it made contact with my button, we both gasped into each other. Steve leaned his forehead against mine for a moment, as we revelled in the feeling. Then he began kissing his way down, peppering my jaw, tugging at my hair, leaving wet kisses on my neck.

"Steve, I wanna taste you," I said, even though my hands were holding his head down as he slowly moved down to my breast. It had been too long since I had had in my mouth, and I vowed that I would make up for lost time this weekend. "Please."

He bit down lightly on my nipple, sucking it into his mouth, before rising up. "Since you said _please_." Then he climbed up my body, his glistening cock dancing in front of him, making me lick my lips. Steve kneeled by my head and I licked the underside of his hard length, making him hiss through his teeth and slam his hands against the wall.

I reached for it, holding it gingerly, and kissed the tip, moaning at the familiar taste of the liquid that was gathering there. Steve looked down at me, and our eyes met as I wet my lips, and kissed it again. My fingers barely touched, only tickled, and I kissed down the underside.

"I missed your mouth," Steve said, his voice strained.

So many missions and so much work, all we had had time for these past weeks, or months, was quickies. I agreed wholeheartedly with his comment, and replied by gently cupping his balls in one hand, and taking my first full taste of his tool. Hollowing my cheeks, I sucked him in once, twice, and Steve's hands fell from the walls and grabbed onto the metal bar headboard. His head fell down between his shoulders, and he hissed, eyes squeezed shut.

"You like this?" I murmured against his length, sliding my lips up and down, occasionally darting my tongue out.

He only made a noise in agreement, and I could tell that he was close already. I wanted it to last a little longer, so I let my hands do most of the work. Moving them gently up and down, letting him rest, calm down a bit.

As I lay there, I admired his body. Muscular thighs on either side of my chest, hard and strained abs leaning over me. Strong shoulders and bulging arms, holding so tight onto the headboard they were shaking slightly. Arms capable of destroying a person with the slightest of effort, and still able to hold me so gently you'd think I was made of glass.

I marvelled at the fact that it was all mine.

" _Please._ " Steve's plea brought me back, and I looked up into his half closed eyes. His entire face spoke of desperation, and I contemplated for a quick second if I should let him suffer a bit longer, but I wanted so badly to feel him come undone in my mouth, to taste him.

"Since you said _please_ ," I repeated his own words to him, and flicked my tongue over the head, a harsh breath filling my ears. It was leaking, and I salivated at the taste. I began licking everywhere I could reach, while my thumb massaged the head and my other hand gently massaged his balls. Then I pulled him into my mouth and sucked him in as far as I managed. The bed made a creaking sound, as he gripped that much tighter onto the metal.

I put my hands on Steve's hips, signalling that I was okay with him taking charge, fucking my mouth. And he did. I looked up into his dark blue eyes as he started thrusting slowly, then building up speed. He knew instinctively just how far to push, and I hummed when he hit bottom, swirling my tongue around the head on the way out, our eyes locked. He was getting closer quickly, and when I sensed that he was about to blow, I put my hands around the root and he stilled. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked, jerking with my hand. He struggled to keep still, but then he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned a string of curse words that would make even Tony blush, erupting in my mouth.

It was a big one, and I swallowed as fast as I could, while still trying to savour the taste.

While the aftershocks of Steve's orgasm rode through him, making him twitch between my lips, I moved my hands soothingly up and down his thighs.

Eventually he relaxed under my touch, his length softening as he pulled back slightly and it dropped down onto my chest instead.

"Good one, Captain?"

"Very good, doll." He sighed deeply, looking down at me, smiling. "You look so damn good like that. All flushed, swollen lips. And with a little bit of me –," he reached out and his thumb wiped at something on the corner of my mouth, "– right there."

I grabbed his hand and put his thumb into my mouth, I was greedy after all.

"Oh, baby," Steve groaned. He slid down a bit, his thumb leaving my mouth with a loud pop, then leaned down to kiss me. I could only imagine what I tasted like, as his tongue took control of mine.

I let my hands wander across his chest, lightly scraping my nails across the skin. As he moved to settle his entire body half on top of me, only supported by his elbows on the hard mattress, I let my hands admire his muscular back. Feeling each ripple as he moved against me, then sliding up to tug at his hair. I pulled just hard enough to have him groaning into my mouth.

Steve gave my bottom lip a playful tug with his teeth, then moved to kiss down my chin. "Mmm, thank you," he muttered against me, leaving a wet trail towards my ear, nipping at the lobe. "For bringing me here." He tasted every inch of skin down my neck, across to my shoulder, and back again, then finding that spot, just where neck met collarbone, that had me arching into him.

"Y-yoh welcome," I breathed.

As Steve continued to love my skin, we forgot all about needing a shower. We forgot about everything else, about maybe eating something, or drinking something. All that mattered, was that Steve bit down on my shoulder as he filled me. That he thrust so desperately, and I grabbed onto the headboard to keep from banging my head against it.

It mattered that Steve pounded me with all that his super soldier strength was worth. That I held onto him so hard even _he_ got bruises. And that when he _finally_ came for the second time, he still had me writhing and whimpering and screaming his name, completely at the mercy of his hands and tongue.

It mattered that that metal camp bed proved its worth ten times over. If nothing else on the island could survive a freaking tornado, that bed could.


	2. Part 2

The bright sun woke me on Saturday morning. Either that, or the furious roar from my stomach. We hadn't eaten anything except for some freeze-dried food stored on the Quinjet, and after an evening of strenuous activity, we had fallen right asleep.

I rolled around, ignoring the hollow feeling in my stomach for the moment, expecting to lay my head down on Steve's warm chest, but my arm fell flat against the mattress and my head snapped up. "Cap?"

There was no answer, but I heard his muffled voice from outside. It sounded like he was talking to someone, but without a replying voice. I groaned. He was on the fucking phone, most likely with someone at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Damn him."

I tossed the sheets aside and rolled out of bed, and feeling confident that we were all alone on the island, I strode out naked. His eyes bulged out and he stuttered a bit. "N-no, yeah, sorry, Nat. I just saw – never mind. But, if Tony can find –"

I snatched the phone out of his hand before he could finish. "Natalia Alianovna Romanova," I said sternly. "What Steve just saw, was his girlfriend stark naked, just a _little_ bit annoyed that he's taking work calls on our weekend away. And you're enabling him. Now, I'm gonna change his security code and turn the phone off, so I can enjoy his delicious body undisturbed for a few days. If the apocalypse comes, only contact us when the world's _minutes_ away from ending and you're _two hundred percent_ sure that it can only be saved if Steve and I join the fight. _Only then._ Director Fury knows where we are and how to contact us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go have a large breakfast, and then I'm going to _fuck_ him."

As I went to hang up, I heard her peals of laughter through the speaker. Steve's face and torso was tomato red as he stared in disbelief at me.

"I'm serious, Steve." I pressed away at his phone, changing the security code. "We're going to completely forget about the world and everyone else for a few days. We deserve it. I've turned my phone off, and now," I pressed and held the lock button, "yours is off too, and only I can access it. I'll change your code back when we go home. If they really need us, they'll get through."

Steve stared at me, his eyes narrowed. Anyone else might be scared by his expression, but I knew him and exactly what was going on behind those blue eyes.

Sure enough, as I held out the phone for him to take back, he instead grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up on his shoulder, giving me a brilliant view of his ass just barely covered by his low hanging shorts. I squealed loudly as he carried me inside, one hand firm on my ass, the other dangerously high on my thighs.

"Put me down!" I managed to say through my laughter.

And he did put me own – tossed me down on the bed and jumped in after me, leaning threateningly over me. "You deserve punishment for that, agent." He let his hands wander up from my waist, past my breasts, guiding my arms up and above my head, where he locked my wrists in his larger hand. His phone fell from my hands, tumbling behind and under the bed.

Steve pressed his lips to my shoulder, biting softly, and I mewled in response. "Baby, as much as I want this..." He ground his barely clad hips into my naked ones and I barely managed to continue. "I really need to eat first." My stomach conveniently chose that moment to rumble again, and Steve fell down over me, laughing.

"I guess we did forget about that yesterday." He spoke against my collarbone, the movement of his lips against my skin _almost_ making me forget about food.

"I need my proteins and carbs if I'm gonna keep up with you, soldier."

* * *

The peace of the island was starting to get to Steve, and as we sat on the grass just outside the cabin after breakfast, I could tell he was finally starting to allow himself to relax.

The Captain Steve Rogers I got to know through my work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers was always on guard, looking over his shoulder, smile never reaching his eyes, always _on_ to help keep the world safe. The Steve Rogers I fell for, was the man I saw in those rare moments when he smiled with his entire face, when he laughed from deep in his belly, when he was himself from top to bottom. The man who had seen so much, experienced so much, with all the world's worries on his shoulders, yet still remained so kind, caring and _good_ , full of love and courage, and even found it in his heart to love _me_.

That guy I fell for, he was coming back to me out there on the grass outside the cabin on The 815.

I sighed with contentment as I looked at him. He was leaning back slightly, his face turned to the sky, eyes closed, taking in the sun. His hair looked much brighter and the warm light that filtered down through the canopy danced on his skin.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, eyes still closed facing the sky.

"You," I replied unabashedly.

"Like what you see?"

"It's okay."

Steve opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyebrows raised. Before he got the chance to say anything, I stood up, wrenched off the oversized t-shirt I wore and held out my hand for him.

"Come on, handsome. Let's go to the beach."

"Wearing _that_?"

I looked down at myself, then held out my arms, presenting myself. "You don't like it, soldier?"

The look he gave me made my spine tingle, and I felt a blush rising from my naked toes and up to the top of my head, with nothing to hide it except a pair of black hipsters. I marvelled at the fact that he could still make me blush.

"Oh, I like it very much, doll," Steve drawled and rose slowly, taking two deliberate steps, and looking down at my body, his breath fanning across my face.

"It's not like there's anyone else here," I said a lot more confidently than I felt. I wanted nothing more than to push him down again and ride him on the grass. "I was planning for us to go naked. I'm gonna tan naked anyway."

I saw Steve swallow a groan, but then he shook his head. "Is that really necessary, doll? I know we're alone, but aren't there... Satellites that can spy on us?"

I laid a finger on his chest, drawing circles. "First of all, you think S.H.I.E.L.D. haven't made sure no satellites can find this place? No way is FBI or DHS or anyone going to find this. Second," I stepped closer, let both my hands wander to the waistband of his shorts and teasing the skin above it and spoke while looking up at him through my lashes. "I don't like tan lines."

Before he had the chance to react, I hurried into the cabin to grab a blanket and a book, and headed in direction of the beach, swaying my hips deliberately. I was going to get him naked before we had to go back. Naked and out in the open.

The beach wasn't far from the cabin, and the shadowy trees and shrubbery soon thinned out in favour of a cove, with white sand, brilliant sun and bright blue water. It was hard to imagine that this was really a military installation and not a first-class holiday resort.

I laid out the blanket right in the middle of the beach and dropped the book onto it, before standing and taking in the view. There was nothing but the ocean as far as the eye could see, and it made me feel so peaceful. There was no wind, but the water wasn't still, slowly – very slowly – it lapped at the sand, inviting me to go dip my feet in. So, I did.

It was the perfect temperature. I walked until I was ankle deep, which was pretty far out. I was just about to call out to see if Steve was coming, when his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I didn't hear you," I said, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. I sighed, when I noticed he had put on a t-shirt.

"I'm stealthy," he replied right next to my ear, and it made me shiver. His hands moved up my stomach and traced the bottom of my breasts, not stealthily at all.

"Really, Captain?" I whispered.

"I'm starting to appreciate you in this little clothing surrounded by this view." He was pressing his lips to my neck as he spoke and I moved a hand to his hair, carding through the blond tresses. I hummed in appreciation of his words and what his lips was doing to me.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked, hoping I could get him to fuck me in the water.

Steve slowly withdrew from me and started walking back up to the blanket I had laid out. "I wanted to go look around a bit," he said. "Unless there are areas they don't want us to see?"

I turned around and squinted up at him. "Shouldn't be, or they'd have demanded you get a memory wipe too." I wasn't about to let him leave without a fight, so I shimmied out of my underwear, fished them out of the water and tossed them up towards the blanket. Then I turned towards the vast ocean and began walking further out. When the water was halfway up my thighs, I turned my head back to see him still standing there, staring at my ass. "Are you sure you don't want to join me for a swim?"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, and there was a faint blush on his face. "I'm not going to let you tempt me away from the chance to see what's here."

"You're no fun, Captain." I pouted and took slow steps further out, feeling the water reach my folds.

"Later, doll, I promise." I could hear the strain in his voice as he called out to me, and I was glad he was affected.

"Have fun," I called out before I jumped and dived into the water. When I resurfaced a few breaths later and looked back to the beach, Steve was gone.

* * *

After taking several laps and dives, I had wandered back to my blanket and laid down. I had picked up the book and began reading, but the story hadn't excited me, so had put it down and glanced at the cloudless sky, while the sun licked my skin.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was a warm hand laying down right below my navel and a sweet warm breeze fanning across my face. Wearily, I opened my eyes, seeing Steve's face hover above me, something mischievous in his eyes. He had laid down next to me on the sand, leaning his head on his elbow. The t-shirt from earlier was gone, just a pair of dark blue shorts on him.

"You still haven't received your punishment from this morning, agent."

I chose to ignore him, knowing it would annoy him. "Did you have fun exploring?"

Steve straightened up a bit, towering threateningly over me. "You knowingly obstructed a mission. You were disrespectful to a superior officer."

I grinned at him. "I know. What do you intend to do about it?"

He moved closer to my face. "You will be _punished_ for your disobedience." His hand pressed harder down on my lower abdomen, and I felt my core pulsate at the action, anticipating what he would do.

To annoy him even more, I laid my hands casually under my head, and gazed expectantly up at him. "Do your worst, Captain."

He gazed into my eyes for a long moment, before he bowed and bit down on my shoulder. I gasped in surprise. He slid his hand further down, and his middle finger dipped in.

"Already?" He chuckled against my skin, dropping character for a moment. "My naughty little agent." His hand moved, opening me up and letting his middle finger slide right over my clit, causing my hips to arch off the ground and my hands to reach for him, needing to touch him.

"Don't," Steve almost snapped, moving his fingers in slow circles around my clit. "You're to lie completely still."

I lifted my arms above my head again, clasping my hands together. This brought Steve's attention to my chest, and he bent to flick his tongue over one taut pebble. I barely kept still, and before I lost my mind – and my breath, I had to ask about the flicker of a coherent thought that came to me. "What happened to not wanting me walking naked to the beach, but now you're fingering me right here in the open instead?"

In reply, Steve tweaked my clit between two fingers and sucked my nipple hard between his lips, causing me to choke on my breath and shudder. "Damn it, Steve."

"It's Captain to you." His voice vibrated against my chest.

Ever closer he circled, torturously slow. Building me up. He knew exactly how my body worked, and while he could have held me there on the edge for hours, he flicked just hard enough, causing the dam to burst and me to moan towards the sunny skies. He kissed my exposed neck as the orgasm washed through me.

When I came down from the high, Steve didn't let me have even a second to breathe, and pushed one finger inside, as deep as he could. Adding a second as he began fucking me, his thumb hitting the button on each thrust.

It was almost too much. While Steve had done this to me many times, it was the added atmosphere of being on this beautiful island, and right here in the open, that had me on the edge already, and I arched and wriggled, my hands grabbing his arm and pushing his head harder down on my chest, silently begging him to go harder, rougher, faster.

"I told you to lie still, agent," Steve commanded sharply. I took several deep breaths, letting my hands fall to the ground, stilling my body to the best of my ability.

"It's your fault I can't keep still." I looked defiantly up at him.

His fingers stopped moving inside me, digits pressed to that single spot. My entire soul was screaming for him to rub just there, but I kept quiet. "Shut your smart mouth, or I won't let you suck my cock later." He was talking through gritted teeth, face so close to mine I could feel the rush of air and slight spit on my face.

Not even blinking, I shot right back. "Isn't that gonna be worse for you than for me?"

Steve pulled his fingers out and I felt suddenly cold and empty. He grabbed my chin, glaring down at me. I could smell my arousal on his fingers. "I know how much you love my cock, agent. You love sucking it more than I love your hot mouth on it. You'd fucking eat my cock for dinner every day if you could. Isn't that right, agent?"

I wanted to deny it, to lie, just to see what he would do, but the thought of tasting him again... "Yes, Captain. I love your cock. I'll be good if you'll let me suck it later. I promise."

A triumphant smirk crossed his lips, and he pressed them roughly against mine, his hand tightening around my chin to make me pucker up. He forced his tongue into my mouth, making me moan into him in welcome, and completely forget the emptiness between my thighs. As if I wasn't wet enough already, he dominated my mouth so good I felt like I was melting into the blanket. It took a great effort not to card my fingers through his hair, pressing him to me.

Having thoroughly bruised my lips, Steve let go of my jaw and grabbed my hands, gathering them above my head. "I can feel them twitching. _Keep them still._ " Holding both wrists firmly in one hand, he hovered above me, his lips tasting the skin on my chin, moving downwards, sucking and nibbling and leaving bruises, his other hand roughly kneading my breast.

Steve moved lower and lower, having to let my hands go, leaving a trail of wet fire down my body. Pressing my breast together, flicking his tongue over each nipple, and then biting, just on the right side of painful. When I moaned in pleasure, he moved on, not letting me have one good thing for too long. He was merciless. Soon down to circle my bellybutton, hands gripping my hips hard.

And then he was there. One long lick, and I was right back at the edge again. He sucked my clit hard and pushed his thumb into me, and I tumbled right over.

" _Steve_ ," I cried, trembling all over from trying to keep still and not push his pretty face into my centre or wrap my thighs around his neck. He gently licked me through it, with slow short strokes, making it last until I was almost too sensitive to take any more.

But that's when he upped the ante.

"You can do one more, agent," he spoke right against my clit, the deep bass rumbling through my core.

"No no no, not right now," I begged, shrinking away from him.

"I know you can. I'm gonna make you beg for one more."

Steve meant business and he knew exactly what he was doing. Letting my clit rest, he plunged his tongue inside me. Slowly building me up, my moans reverberating off the tree line behind us. Unable to lie completely slack, I planted my feet in the sand, dug my heels down and grabbed fistfuls of sand.

When I was right at the edge again from just his tongue fucking me, he moved on to my clit. Lavishing my button, going at it until I was at the edge, again.

He switched between fucking me with his tongue and fingers, and kissing and sucking and licking my poor clit, keeping me there on the precipice for what felt like ages. I was squirming under his firm hands, the blanket bunching up under my back, my hands in the sand, and making noises I didn't even know I could make. It was getting unbearable, and I was begging as if my life depended on me coming. And it probably did.

" _Please_ , Steve," I panted, tears falling down into the sand. "Let me come."

"Do you really deserve it? After what you did today?" His voice vibrated against my core, making me groan in dissatisfaction.

" _Please._ I... _anything._ " And I wasn't lying. Sand was clinging to my sweat drenched naked body, my heart was beating a violent tattoo in my chest, the sound pounding inside my head. My entire body was high strung and I was so close to snapping in two. I needed that release so bad, and if Steve didn't give it to me soon, I was going to bite his dick clean off.

"Have you learned your lesson, agent?" His hands were firm on my hips, keeping that part of me still, while he licked a long stripe, the tip of this tongue dipping into me and roughly pressing until it flicked over my clit. "Have you learned not to disrespect your superiors?" He sucked my clit into his mouth. "Have you learned to not obstruct a mission?" He blew cold air against my dripping core, making goose bumps erupt all over my body, despite the burning hot sun and my burning hot body.

"Yes, yes, yes," I choked hoarsely. " _Please._ "

Steve hummed against me, considering. I wasn't going to make it. I would surely die before he let me come. I was sobbing hard when he finally put pressure in all the right places, two fingers curling against that spot, lips pulling at my clit, his tongue flicking over it, and the coil snapped.

Not even the hand still on my hips could keep me down as I arched off the ground, screaming out my release, birds fluttering in fright from the trees. I didn't know up from down or left from right, my entire world narrowed down to the explosion of feelings at the centre of my body. Steve gently coaxed me on, humming appreciatively, drawing it out and lapping up everything my body offered him.

Eventually, it released me, and I started to fall back down to earth. Steve climbed up my body and pulled me into his arms, tucking my head under his chin. "I've got you, honey. I've got you." He stroked my hair, drawing soothing circles on my back as my breath normalized. "You did good, doll."

Limply, I began wiping at my tears and sweat stained face, but my hands were covered in sand. Steve swatted them away and pulled the hair away from my forehead. His warm palm moved over my face, thumb wiping carefully below my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Perfect." My voice was hoarse from the screaming and begging.

Steve pulled me close again, kissing my lips, my nose and my forehead. I could feel him straining inside his shorts, and I couldn't wait to return the favour. But I needed rest first. I felt sleep pull at my eyes, but before I succumbed, I asked the question he had denied me the answer to earlier. "Did you have fun exploring?"

Steve was quiet for a while, I could almost hear the gears turning in his head, and it was making me a little anxious about what he had found. Finally, he spoke. "Ever been to Tahiti?"

**Author's Note:**

> _Now, I'm not sure when the next part is going to be out, because I need to figure out some plot. I don't want it to be completely PWP, no matter how fun that is ;) So be patient with me!_
> 
>  
> 
> _I thrive on comments :)_


End file.
